forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabeth Raurym
Master of the South Tower | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Host Tower of the Arcane, Luskan, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Mirabar, Sword Coast North, Northwest Faerûn | sex = Female | race = Human | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | reckoning = DR | age = 27 in 1372 DR | ageyear = 1372 | dob = 1345 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Arabeth Raurym was a female human sorcerer, an Overwizard of the Host Tower of the Arcane and Master of the South Tower. She was responsible for the Brotherhood's operations in the southern quadrant of Faerûn. She was also the eldest daughter of Elastul Raurym, Marchion of Mirabar. Description Arabeth's stature was average but she bore a striking mane of reddish-brown hair that reached down to her waist. She tended to wear clothing that complemented her abilities as a spellcaster, with numerous storage spaces for her spell components. During her journeys to the lands south of Luskan, Arabeth would garb herself in clothing that matched whatever culture she would be encountering. Abilities During her misspent youth in Mirabar, Arabeth developed skills in burglary and selling stolen goods. By 14, she had already manifested sorcerous powers and by 18 she had enough skill to defy her father, the Marchion of Mirabar, and evade his guards long enough to reach Luskan. Eventually her ability with magic was considered enough for her to become an Overwizard of the Arcane Brotherhood. History Born in 1345 DR, Arabeth was the eldest daughter of Elastul Raurym, Marchion of Mirabar. Aware from a young age that she was likely to be married off as soon as able, Arabeth quickly grew to loathe her parents. Her initial rebellious attitude soon fermented into dallying in the less savory part of Mirabar and even joining a gang of youths involved in burglary, fencing stolen goods, and worse. By the age of 14, in 1359 DR, Arabeth began to develop powers of sorcery, which caused ever-greater conflict between herself and her parents. In 1361 DR, when Arabeth had reached 16 years, her parents decided to address her increasingly provocative behavior and sent her to Waterdeep to study under a wizard cousin of Arabeth's. Though her parents had hoped tutelage by her cousin would tame her magical outbursts, her cousin instead encouraged it, letting her defiance and mastery of sorcery grow. However, in 1363 DR, just when Arabeth turned 18, her father, Elastul Raurym, called for Arabeth's return to Mirabar to prepare for her marriage to a young noble he had selected for her. Arabeth maintained a pretense of decorum and complied with her father's wishes up until the wedding day. On that day, she destroyed the entire ceremony with an unleashed torrent of magic and fled. For the rest of the year, she ran from the numerous hired soldiers of her father until she reached Luskan and found protection among the Arcane Brotherhood. By 1372 DR, at the age of 27, Arabeth had worked her way up the ranks of the Arcane Brotherhood to become the Master of the South Tower and an Overwizard. References Category:Rogues Category:Sorcerers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Members of the Arcane Brotherhood Category:Inhabitants of the Host Tower of the Arcane Category:Inhabitants of Mirabar Category:Inhabitants of Luskan Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar